That was then,This is now
by oneandonlyluver
Summary: Besties from the start.Grew apart.Hate each other.Love each other. Basically Troy and Gabi were best friends and he broke her heart.Not they hate each other.But fell back in love!Huh?Story better than the summary! TxG Minor Chaylor & Zekepay & Rynelsie?


_**AN: Okay well this is my trailer? Lol I guess. Umm, worked kinda hard. First time writing this.. lol so bare with me? Thank and Enjoy! **_

**I own only the plot/idea of this story and other characters. I do not own the characters of High School Musical.**

_Gabriella and Troy's parents had been friends through out high school and college and were now living as next door neighbors. Troy's Parents, Lucille & Jack Bolton were having a baby and when they were about 5 months along Gabriella's Parents, Maria & Greg Montez found out they too were expecting a child. Basically Troy and Gabriella grew up with each other through out their whole lives._

_Gabriella and Troy were 5 years old and sitting on Troy's front porch watching fireworks and eating popsicles on Fourth of July._

Troy looked at Gabriella as they finished they're popsicles. "Gwabi?" Gabriella looked at Troy. "Ywes Twoy?" Troy and Gabriella both looked back at the fireworks as a big one was about to go off. Troy smiled as he saw the colors. "We are bwest fwends for ever rwight?" Gabi smiled too as she saw the colors. "Of cwourse Twoy! Always and fwoever!" Troy looked back at Gabriella and smiled even wider and held out his pinky. "Pinky prwomise?" Gabriella looked at him and smiled back ."Pinky prwomise!" And with that said she wrapped her pinky around his.

_11 years later_

_Troy walked through school with his best friend with the crazy afro and a slow mind also known as Chad Danforth. Both walking to his locker Troy and Chad got the usual hi-fives and "Sup?"s from all the "popular" guys and with winks and flirtatious "Hey"s from the cheerleaders and "popular" girls. Troy basically ran the school, being East High's Primo Boy and East High's Basketball Captain, but every lead man needs a wing man who happens to be none other than... who guessed it? Yes Chad!! _

_Gabriella walked to her locker with her loyal friends Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evans. Saying "Hi" to their friends who were passing by in the hallways. Taylor was East High's scholastic decathlon's team captain and Sharpay was East High's drama bitch but with a nice side that only few people ever saw. Gabriella was a beautiful, smart einsteinette but not nearly as smart as Taylor but very close and she had a talent that only few people knew about as in only her family and very close friends. She had a voice of an angel. Sharpay would beg her to try out for a musical with her but Gabriella simply just said "I can't...I'm too...Shy...Sorry..."_

_What happened to Troy and Gabriella? Well lets go back and see..._

_5 years ago_

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said as she entered his backyard only to see troy playing basket ball with his best guy friend, Chad ."Oh hey Chad." She said when she noticed him. "Hey Gabi" they both said as she sat on the grass next to the court. "Are you guys excited about trying out for basketball this year?" she asked watching them play. "Chyea!!" They both said as they took a break and sat next to her. "You know Gabster you would be perfect for the girls basketball team" Chad said as her took a drink out of his water bottle. "Gabi? On the girls basketball team? That'll never happen!" Troy teased with a smile. "I can beat you any time anywhere Bolton!" She said as she got up and grabbed the basketball and shoots from where they sat and made it in. "Oh is that a challenge Miss Montez?" Troy said as he ran after the ball and ran back to her. "Heck yes!" She said as she stole the ball from him again and started running around with it. "Cheater!! " Troy laughed as he ran after her. Chad just sat there laughing at them as Troy kept running after Gabi. "Look its Bolton and his girlfriend.." Troy, Chad and Gabi all looked at the gate to see Austin and Derek Scott, they were twin brothers and they had always been teasing Gabi and Troy for being friends, walking towards them. "How about some one on one Bolton?" Austin said. "Gabriella why don't you go home and play dress up or whatever girls do?" Derek smirked. "Why don't you shut your mouth?!" Troy said angrily. "Oh Bolton defending your girlfriend?" Derek said as Austin laughed. "She's not my girlfriend!!" Troy yelled. Chad was now standing next to Troy. "Why don't you guys just leave??" Chad said also angry. "Are you little girls scared?!" Austin and Derek both laughed. "Not at all!! And We're Guys and we can do whatever without caring!!" Chad and Troy yelled back. Gabriella was now behind Troy and Chad, a little afraid. "Then tell Gabriella to go home..."Austin started" So we can really play and so we can see how manly you are" Derek finished. Troy looked at Gabi, her eyes watery. "Go Home Gabi!" Troy yelled. "I-I..I.. don't want to..." "Just leave!" Chad yelled. Tears were now running down her cheeks. "FINE!!" She yelled running out of the backyard and going back home.

Since that day none of them ever talked to each other. They moved on. Of course Sharpay and Taylor knew and now hated both Troy and Chad.


End file.
